Notes Through the Ages Er Year
by Fear My Butterfly Army
Summary: ON HIATUS Sequel to CMIOM! The Harry Potter Characters are at Hogwarts for the 1996 school year... but classes are anything but fun, and what else are they to do at midnight when high on sugar and butterbeer, and stuck in seperate rooms?HGRHr
1. The Chapter that Starts the Story

**A/N: I am, in fact, posting he long-awaited sequel to CMIOM! Well… not to keep you waiting; here is the story:**

**P.S. They all have copies of a magic parchment that lets them see each other's notes without passing the notes… **

Handwriting:

**Author**

_Harry_

_Ron_

_**Hermione**_

_**Ginny**_

Anyone else

_I hate History of Magic so much…_

_Me too…_

_**EWWW! Ronald! Don't drool on the parchment! Wake up and take note! This will probably be on the test!**_

_We are going to fail anyways_

_**Well, can't argue much there**_

_HEY! HEY!_

_That wasn't nice, Hermione_

_**Obviously! You think you two would get that it was an insult, seeing how much you seem to get them.**_

_Mione! That's so mean!_

_Yeah! It is Harry who those insults are directed at!_

_You guys are traitors_

_**Get over it**_

_Fine, I will_

_He is going to crack_

'_**Course he is**_

_I give him five minutes_

_**Not even that**_

_Hmm… ah! He is succumbing to the powers of Mr. Binn's teaching methods!_

_**Now you compliment him**_

_Yeah, on being amazingly boring_

_**You are infuriating, you know that?**_

_Ginny is in Snape's, so I can't talk to her… so I came back. I'll have you know that I'm still angry, though…_

_I told you, Mione. Five minutes_

_**Nope, he only took four minutes and forty-seven seconds!**_

_**So ha!**_

_You are such a dork_

_**But a very nice one**_

_Sure, whatever_

_Lovebirds, can we stop with this chit-chat about when I would come back?_

_Nope, sorry mate_

_**Yes, we can, Harry**_

_Good_

…

…

…

_Lalala… lalala…_

_Merlin, Harry! Stop, already!_

_You can't hear me, though… I am writing… not singing…_

_Stop anyway_

_Fine! –sticks out tongue-_

_Good_

_**You two are overly immature; You do know that, don't you?**_

_That was rude_

_**But true**_

_I can't argue on Ron's behalf about that, but I do think that I am perfectly mature_

_**You should read six lines above this one**_

_Fine_

_Ha-ha_

_**Ronald, you are the one who started the fight**_

_So_

_**So, you are as bad as Harry**_

_But I didn't stick my tongue out_

_**Your point?**_

_I'm not as immature as Harry_

_I AM still her, you know?_

_Shut it, Harry_

_**Ronald! Don't be so rude!**_

_It isn't as if he is some formal guest, so why does it matter_

_-puppy-dog pouts- 'cause I'm me!_

_Get over yourself, prat_

_I'm really and truly offended_

_**I'm going to continue taking notes, but don't expect me to help you**_

_Class is over in one twelve seconds_

_Eleven_

_Ten_

_Nine_

_Eight_

_Seven_

_Six_

_Five_

_Four_

_Three_

_Two_

_One!_

_See ya'!_

**A/n: Like? Don't like? Wanna strangle me? Review and tell. If any of you know British slang, please feel free to correct me, as my American mind hasn't learned such slang yet…**

**TITLE IDEAS WELCOME!  
**


	2. Nicknames!

**A/N: Heya, all! How are ya? –grins and tries to look innocent- please don't kill me for not updating… I have been in a bad mood recently and this is one of those stories that happens to be happy… so, you know, I have to be happy and chipper and crap, so here I am, motivated by the fact that in my other story I waited a little (okay, a lot…) less than this and my only reviewer (hint hint wink wink –cough-readthatonetoo-cough-) got angry, so here you are.**

**ALSO! I can't believe my loverly reviewers have left me! You guys! -pouts- only TWO? That doesn't do anything in the way of motivation... -grumbles and sulks- **

**-hides from angry readers-**

Handwriting:

**Author**

_Harry_

_Ron_

_**Hermione**_

_**Ginny**_

Anyone Else

_**I'm boooorrrreeeeeddddd**_

_So?_

_**You are my friends and boyfrienddddd! You should care!**_

_**Shush… I'm taking notes… this is a fascinating lesson…**_

_Every lesson is fascinating to you, Hermione_

_**How 'bout we come up with nicknames?**_

_Er… okay_

_**Hmm… Harry, yours is going to be…**_

_How about Gin-gin for Ginny?_

_**Shut up, ickle ronnikins!**_

_**Uh… Harry, you can be… argh! I don't know! This would be so much easier if we had something to base it off of, like the marauder's animagus form… wait! Why are you two grinning like maniacs? Oh no! No NO NO! It is much to dangerous!**_

_Hermione… we are in war… this would help us escape and communicate… come on_

_Yeah, 'Mione! This could help us out a lot with the war, especially since we are all on You-Know-Who's top ten 'to kill' list…_

_**Well…**_

_**Yeah, Herms… it'd help A LOT!**_

_**Ok, fine… but I will need help with the research!**_

_YAY! –does happy victory dance-_

_Harry, mate, you can't dance…_

_-Pouts- yes I can!_

_**Harry, dear, I have to agree with my brother on this one…**_

_**Me too**_

_The world hates me! Fine! Gang up on me, why don't ya?_

_**Alright**_

_You're supposed to say 'oh! Dear Harry, who is so awesome and almighty, we honour you and make statues of you in order to pray at your feet. You are an amazing dancer! I love your victory/happy dance! It is the greatest thing since sliced bread! I beg your forgiveness!' not 'alright'_

_Riiiight… like any of us would ever come near to saying that to ANYONE! _

_-Pouts-_

**This isn't humorous enough… I don't know what is wrong with my writing skills… alrighty… humour… humour… humour… **

_**-Stares at authoress as if she is crazy- … you scare me**_

_I heartily agree_

_**Me also**_

_I love the authoress… she is the best_

**Don't be a suck-up, Ronald**

_Yes, ma'am_

**-Grins- I've got the power! –maniacal laughter-**

_**-Backs away slowly-**_

_**Okay… so the books will most likely be in the restricted section…**_

_**Hermione?**_

_**Yes?**_

_**Please do us a favour and shut your mouth—er…stop your quill for a moment**_

_**That is not nice, Ginny! Fine!**_

_Wow, Gin… no wonder I wanted you as my girlfriend…_

_**I know, Harry dear…**_

_You know, when you say that, you sound like your mum_

_**Do I?**_

_Yup_

_**Alright then**_

_Yeah_

_**Harry?**_

_Yes?_

_**I'm boooorrrreeeddddd…..**_

_So?_

_**You're my boyfriendddddd! You should care!**_

_**Oh, honestly, will you two shut up!**_

_Y**e**s **m**u**m**m**y**_

**A/N: Okay, shoot me. Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry… so so so so sorry! I can't make any promises besides that the next chapter WILL be quicker than this, and I won't start any new stories up! See! I got a plot, though! –grins weakly- okay, so maybe that doesn't make up for it… sorry… review, even if it is just to yell at me, please!**


End file.
